How Women Warriors Took Over Earth
by TennisJedi89
Summary: This story is Totally Spies Season 2, Episode 19, W.O.W., with a twist and a different ending.


**How Women Warriors Took Over Earth**

**Note:** I don't claim to take ownership of anything in this story. The characters, theme, and basis for the plot belong to Marathon Production Studios ®.

**Author's Notes:** this story is based on Marathon's Totally Spies cartoon episode W.O.W., which was featured in Season 2.

**I. Character/Organization List**

1. WOOHP: similar to CIA and FBI.

2. Sisterhood: a bloodline of ancient female warriors that wanted to control the planet.

3. Ariel: the beautiful and immortal leader of the Sisterhood.

4. Amulet of Sisterhood: device used to awaken members of the Sisterhood and to place them under Ariel's control permanently.

5. Sam: teenage girl; WOOHP agent and Sisterhood member.

6. Alex: Sam's fellow WOOHP agent.

7. Clover: Sam and Alex's fellow WOOHP agents.

8. Jerry: leader of WOOHP.

**II. Story**

It's bright and early in Beverly Hills, California. Mrs. Jones, a cosmetic's saleswoman, knocks on the door of a house in residential neighborhood. When the door opened, a young housewife, greeted the saleswoman.

"Are you the woman of the how?" Mrs. Jones asked. "Why yes, of course" she replied.

"Then today is your lucky day." Mrs. Jones said. "I would like to introduce you to our new line Sally Kay cosmetics."

The woman at the door first stared blankly at the sample cosmetics. Suddenly though, she became angry, with eyes glowing red. With that, she grab Mrs. Jones, but her into a headlock and dragged her into the house, slamming the door behind her.

As Clover was placing things in her locker, at Beverly Hills High School, she overheard a boy saying "remember, there is NO girls allowed in _MIG_. Any mentioning of this group is grounds for immediate expulsion."

"No girls allowed" said Clover, "I'll see about that." She walked up to the group of boys and coerced them to let her join their secret organization in order "for it to have any credibility." The _MIG_ group leader agreed, but said that he need to check with QB first.

In the bathroom, Clover told Sam and Alex about what had just happened. As she told the story, the three girls heard a closet door shake. "A senior must have stuffed a freshman in the closet," Sam said.

"I'll check it out" Alex replied. But when the three girls opened the door, they were immediately sucked in by a strong gust of wind, landing in another closet.

Standing in front of the girls was Jerry and his assistant Diana. "Good afternoon girls" he said. "I've brought you to HQ to give you your next assignment."

Once they arrived in the situation room, Jerry said "there is a troubling news. Seemly peaceful women all around the world have become aggressive and attack their friends, husbands, and strangers."

"It's your girls job" he continues "to investigate this matter."

Sam, Alex, and Clover were then given a showcase of the gadgets they'll use on the mission. "Go to Dallas, Texas girls," Jerry said, "there are group of male bowling alley workers who report being attacked by women using wrestling moves."

"All the women were big, strong, and had glowing red eyes" a bowling alley employee told the girls soon after they arrived. "The funny thing is that the owner, Mrs. Dinsmore, was one of them." "None of the other workers has seen her act this way before."

"We'll investigate her office for clues" proclaimed Sam.

Once inside, the three spies found video evidence of the attack and an invitation to a female wrestling match in Beverly Hills, CA that Sam got an invite to attend earlier in the day.

When Sam, Alex, and Clover arrived at the warehouse where the wrestling event is taking place, Sam noticed that entrance was by invitation only and told the girls "to find another way in."

Using their stealth, Alex and Clover infiltrated the warehouse and searched for clues. They soon noticed two big women dressed in armor. The two spies hid themselves.

"The last night of recruiting is upon us" Ariel told Ivy, "the sisterhood shall FINALLLY prevail." Ariel walked towards the stage with Ivy, with the Amulet of Sisterhood clutched in her right hand.

Once on stage, Ariel mesmerized the crowd, which included Sam, by using the Amulet. "Tonight the sisterhood is gaining power" she proclaimed. "Tomorrow we will taking our rightful place in this world."

With that, the Amulet released a burst of red light and all the women, including Sam, are now under Ariel's control.

"Now my fellow warriors, use your wrestling skill to subdue all men and the women who aren't the chosen ones." After that all the women barged out and an evil smirk appeared on Ariel's face. She knows her plans are being fulfilled.

Noticing what's going on, Alex and Clover search for Sam in the raging group of newly minted sisterhood warriors. Not knowing that Sam now has been converted, Clover approaches Sam.

"Sam, we need to get out of here," Clover said. With glowing red eyes, Sam turned around, proclaimed Alex and Sam "as enemies of the sisterhood," and pummeled the two to the ground with more strength than she had before the conversion.

While overlooking the battle-scene, Ariel noticed Sam's actions and told her two generals, Ivy and Xena, that "the fire of our cause burns inside that one" and ordered them to bring Sam to her. Immediately, Ivy and Xena grab Alex and Clover respectively and threw them into a nearby dumpster.

Sam, along with the other new warriors, were transported to Ariel's headquarters near Mt. St. Helens volcano in Washington State. Once there, Sam was escorted by Ivy and Xena into Ariel's personal quarters while the other new converts were being fitted with armor.

"What's your name sister" commanded Ariel.

Sam then kneeled before Ariel and said "I'm Sam, your devout servant, my queen." Upon hearing that, an evil smirk appeared on Ariel's face.

"You will be most useful to me," said Ariel. "Who were the two that you attacked earlier" she continued.

"They're Alex and Clover, my partners in my days as a WOOHP spy. But they are enemies of this sisterhood as inferior women and MUST be enslaved," Sam said in a wicked tone.

"Since the fire of the cause burns so deep inside you, I will make you my third general" proclaimed Ariel as she handed armor to Sam that designated her status.

Once Sam put on her new armor, she asked "What mission do you want me to undertake your majesty."

"Alex and Clover are strong for being not a Chosen One. You must help me destroy them before they can ruin our plans."

Using her WOOHP gadgets, Sam hacked into the network and determined Alex and Clover's whereabouts. "They're coming here to foil our plans," she said.

Ariel snapped her fingers and ordered Ivy and Xena to set a trap.

"We're almost to Mt. St. Helen's Clover" said Alex. "Once we're there we need to save Sam and defeat Ariel."

Once there, the two spies carefully tiptoed to the Sisterhood's headquarters. Before they reached the compound, Alex and Clover were ambushed by Ivy and Xena.

"You pathetic girly-girls thought you could foil my plans," snickered Ariel as she suddenly appear. "Your actions were futile. Once the full moon appears, I will use the Amulet of Sisterhood to awaken all my warriors, and I will control Earth."

Moments later, the full moon appeared. "The time has finally come" Ariel exclaimed with evil joy. "Now you pathetic girly-girls watch as I take control of the world."

Sensing urgency, Alex and Clover broke free from Ivy and Xena and made their way towards Ariel. But before they could stop her, Sam suddenly appeared and tackled them to the ground.

"Sam, why are you doing this. Clover and I are your best friends." Alex said in a desperate tone.

"Enemies of this sisterhood are no friends of mine" Sam hissed. "I will not let you two destroy our plans." With that Sam killed Alex and Clover with powerful wrestling moves.

All around the world, the other Chosen Ones were re-awakened and began attacking men and inferior women, throwing them and locking them into cages Ariel had set up earlier.

When morning came, the sisterhood successfully seized control of Earth and Ariel named herself the Queen. All men and inferior women were then proclaimed slaves. Sam was to oversee enslavement.

The strong men would be used to breeding new warriors for the sisterhood. Weak men and the inferior women became laborers and are used to breed new slaves. All those who resisted were tortured or killed.

For the rest of Earth's history, Ariel and her army of female warriors controlled the planet with an iron fist.


End file.
